<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the picture by dontgotothenetherworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738865">the picture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld'>dontgotothenetherworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lydia and reader are dating, but they don't want anyone to find out. unfortunately things don't always go to plan. originally posted to my tumblr of the same username as an anon request on mar. 22, 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lydia Deetz/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the picture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>Howdy hey! I hope you’re doin’ alright and I got a request how about a lydia x reader where the reader is very protective of Lydia especially towards high school bullies and jerks? Probably would beat one them to a pulp if they hurt her gf</p><p>i wrote this as both lyds and reader being protective of each other, but in different ways. bc i don’t really like violence, no one’s being beaten to a pulp here lol</p><p>1015 words</p><p>cw: femreader. homophobia. referenced, but not said, slur.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when you had asked lydia out, she thought her heart was going to explode out of her chest. lydia had been crushing on you for a few months at that point, but just couldn’t work up the nerve to ask you out. but she didn’t have to, because you did.<br/>lydia had always been intimidated by you. you were easily one of the scariest people at the school, and while lydia wasn’t scared of you, she thought twice whenever she said anything. but even in the short time that the two of you had been dating for, that was falling apart.<br/>she discovered that you are one of the kindest, most sensitive people, who is genuinely good. and she loved you for that.<br/>lydia felt like she was looking at a goddess every time she saw you. she was tempted to tell that to you, but you don’t take compliments very well, and she didn’t want to make it awkward.<br/>”you look like you have hearts in your eyes.” you told her, “it’s adorable.”<br/>she quickly pecked you on the lips. “that’s just how you make me feel, y/n.” lydia, usually made uncomfortable by all the lovey dovey shit that couples do, found herself doing all of it.<br/>you blushed into the flowers lydia had picked for you.<br/>but lydia never did any of that while you were at school. school sucks for everyone, but especially when you’re a girl who just wants to hold her girlfriend’s hand, but all the loud voices around you would shun you for it.<br/>lydia didn’t want to bring any of that on you, so she pretended that you were just a close friend. even though you were so much more.<br/>you wanted to scream from the rooftops how much more the two of you were, but lydia wanted to protect you. she had been through the bullying before, and she so desperately wanted to keep you away from that.<br/>you understood that, but if anyone even dared to try to say anything to you or your girlfriend, you’d kick them to jupiter. you reminded lydia of this, but still she wanted to keep you safe.<br/>you gave lydia one last kiss before she had to start her shift. you bid her adieu and headed home.<br/>lydia’s head was in the clouds for the rest of the day, which caused annoyance in everyone around her.<br/>”can i get some of those fudge turtles? ma’am- young lady! are you going to do your job and get my three fudge turtles, or are you going to lose my business?” said some middle aged woman who had her five year old on a leash.<br/>lydia sighed and went back to work. the only good thing about this job was the candy that she got to take home and, usually, share with you.<br/>while a rush of customers entered the sweet shop, and you had just drifted off for a nap, a picture was posted. a girl in lydia’s algebra class had noticed the two of you while she was walking her dog. she found it personally offensive when the two of you kissed.<br/>she posted a picture on her private story. it wasn’t particularly private, seeing as half the school saw it there. and the people who didn’t see her story saw the screenshots. everyone knew about you and your girlfriend before you even woke up for your nap.<br/>and you probably would’ve napped a lot longer if lydia didn’t call you.<br/>you rubbed your eyes and yawned. you picked up your buzzing phone. “hey, lyds.” you said sleepily.<br/>”they know!” lydia said urgently.<br/>you scrunched your nose, “who knows what?”<br/>”everyone knows. that we’re dating. some bitch posted us kissing on her story, and now everyone in this fucking town knows.” lydia sounded like she was crying.<br/>”lydia, we need you back out here!” you heard someone say from lydia’s end.<br/>”now’s not the fucking time, jeremy!” she screamed back.<br/>”lydia-” you started.<br/>”it’s my fucking fault too. i was trying to protect you, but i was to much of an idiot to realize that people from school exist outside of school. of course someone was going to see us, i should have been more careful!”<br/>”lydia, it’s not your fucking fault. if it’s anyone’s fault, it’s the girl who took the picture. it’s not your fault, say it.”<br/>you heard lydia take a deep, trembling breath. “it’s… not my.. fault.”<br/>”i love you, lydia. come over when you get off work, okay?” you said.<br/>”i will. love you too.” she hung up.<br/>you collapsed back on your bed. tomorrow was going to suck, but you had to do what you had to do. after tomorrow, no one would even think of messing with your girlfriend.<br/>when lydia came over, she begged you to just keep your head high and keep walking, but you wouldn’t do that. you couldn’t do that.<br/>when you met with lydia before first period the following day, you held her hand. you had never done that at school before, but now you both knew that there was no use with hiding it.<br/>you did hold your head high, but when a boy from your fifth period decided it’d be funny to call you and your girlfriend a slur, you decided it’d be funny to kick him in the balls.<br/>”y/n, stop. you’ll get in trouble.” whispered lydia. so you walked away.<br/>for the rest of the day, you just had to cock an eyebrow at the assholes, and they’d forget any half formed thoughts they had, and would run away. it made you feel powerful. obviously the situation sucked, but you were kind of enjoying it.<br/>but lydia obviously wasn’t. she didn’t like you hurting, or even threatening people. she asked you to stop, but what else were you going to do? admit defeat and let these dickheads call you names? hell no.<br/>you just had to hope that lydia felt better when you defended her than if you didn’t say anything at all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>